Sztafetowy dzień.
Odcinek 10 Chris:'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy z ostatniego odcinka. '''Chris:'Byłem pogrzebany żywcem przez Chefa, a zadaniem uczestników było wypicie koktajlu Chefa.Konkurencję wygrała Jasmine, a drugim było odnalezienie mnie.Wygrał team Dawn, Shawn i Topher, a z programem pożegnała się Amy.Co wydarzy się dziś w Totalnej Porażce Powrocie na wyspę Pahkitew. Poranek Kamera pokazuje trzy tratwy oddalone o parę metrów od wyspy.W każdej znajduje się po dwóch uczestników. W pierwszej tratwie znajdują się '''Shawn i Courtney. W drugiej Topher i Dawn W trzeciej Jasmine i Cameron Kiedy wszyscy smacznie sobie spali, przyleciał Chris na helikopterze. Chris:'Wstawać śpiochy! Wszyscy nagle wstali. '''Courtney i Topher:'Aaaaaaaaaaa! Pomocy! Pomocy! Reszta zareagowała spokojnie. 'Cameron:'Znowu to samo. 'Jasmine:'Chris, co to ma znaczyć. 'Shawn:'I jak my się tu znaleźliśmy! 'Chris:'To długa historia, ale do rzeczy waszym dzisiejszym zadaniem jest sztafeta w parach na 3 konkurencje.Wy już jesteście podzieleni w pary. 'Shawn:'Na serio. '(PZ)Shawn:'Ogólnie nic do Courtney nie mam, ale bywa nieobliczalna. Jasmine i Cameron przybili sobie żółwika. 'Topher:'Ok, damy radę. 'Dawn:'Mam nadzieję, że nim nie zepsujesz.A tak przy okazji ja rządzę. 'Topher:'Dobrze. 'Chris:'Dzisiejsze wyzwania będą punktowane następująco: 1 miejsce - '''3 punkty 2 miejsce - 2 punkty 3 miejsce -''' 1 punkt''' Za chwilę zapowiem pierwszą konkurencję. Wyzwanie 1 Konkurencja Chris:'Jesteście oddaleni 400 metrów od wyspy.Waszym 1 zadaniem jest dopłynąć do brzegu wyspy tymi tratwami. '''Topher:'Ale nie mamy wioseł! 'Chris:'Musicie poradzić sobie bez wioseł. 'Topher:'Kurcze. 'Chris:'Gotowi...Start! '''Team Jasmine&Cameron Jasmine:'Hmmm, co by tu zrobić. '''Cameron:'Mam pomysł, urwiemy dokładnie dwie deski z tratwy i będziemy nimi wiosłować. 'Jasmine:'Zróbmy to! '''Team Dawn&Topher Topher:'Może zrobimy tak jak oni? Dawn w tym czasie rzucała małe rybki do wody. '''Dawn:'Nie. Nagle przypłynął delfin, a Dawn go pogłaskała.Co sprawiło, że delfin zaczął popychać ich tratwę do brzegu. '(PZ)Topher:'My to wygramy! Cameron i Jasmine bez problemów wyciągnęli deski z tratwy i zaczęli wiosłować. '''Team Shawn&Courtney Courtney:'Oni już ruszyli, a my! '''Shawn:'Spokojnie, będziemy wiosłować rękami. 'Courtney:'Ale przegramy! 'Shawn:'Zaufaj mi. '(PZ)Courtney:'Dziwak. '(PZ)Shawn:'Lekarze mówią, że moje ręce mają taką samą siłe co napęd odrzutowy. Shawn zaczął wiosłować. Po paru sekundach Team Shawn&Courtney, wyprzedził Jasmine&Camerona oraz Dawn&Tophera. Jednak jak już był 50 metr to Jasmine&Cameron przyśpieszyli, a delfin zaczął popychać mocniej Dawn&Tophera. Nagle wszystkie 3 pary płynęły łeb w łeb. 'Chris:'Uwaga! Pierwsze miejsce... ... ... ..Dawn&Topher - 3 punkty 'Topher:'Tak! 'Dawn:'Dzięki przyjacielu. Pomachała do delfina. 'Chris:'Drugie miejsce... ..Jasmine&Cameron - 2 punkty 'Jasmine:'Dobra robota Cameron. 'Cameron:'Dzięki. 'Chris:'Trzecie Shawn&Courtney - 1 punkt. 'Courtney:'1 punkt grrrr. 2 Konkurencja 'Chris:'Witajcie w drugim zadaniu, którym jest karmienie swojego partnera gulaszem. 'Topher:'Znowu wyzwanie o jedzeniu. 'Chris:'Tak Topher.Osoba, która nie miała pomysłu na dopłynięcie na brzeg w 1 zadaniu będzie karmić swojego partnera gulaszem. '(PZ)Courtney:'Jesteśmy w tyle, nie będę czekać jak przełknie. 'Chris:'Start! Jasmine zaczęła karmić Camerona. 'Jasmine:'Masz. 'Cameron:'Jeszcze przełykam. 'Jasmine:'Szybko, szybko. Courtney bez opamiętania wpycha Shawnowi jedzenie do buzi. Shawn nie może nic powiedzieć. 'Courtney:'Jeszcze trochę. Topher karmił Dawn. 'Dawn:'Mógłbyś troche szybciej. 'Topher:'Staram się. Nagle Courtney podniosła do góry pusty garnek. 'Courtney:'Już! 'Chris:'Brawo! Courtney&Shawn - 3 punkty. 'Courtney:'Juhu! 'Jasmine:'Skończyliśmy. 'Chris:'Jasmine&Cameron - 2 punkty, a Dawn&Topher - 1 punkt. '(PZ)Topher:'Daliśmy teraz ciała. 'Chris:'Przed ostatnią konkurencją: Courtney&Shawn - 4 punkty Jasmine&Cameron - 4 punkty Dawn&Topher - 4 punkty Wracamy po krótkiej przerwie! 3 Konkurencja 'Chris:'Waszą ostatnią konkurencją jest wieża przegranych, polega to na tym, by z głów wyeliminowanych uczestników ułożyć wieże.Macie na to 2minuty, a więc Start! Wszystkie pary poradziły sobie bez problemu z kolejnością eliminacji, problem polegał na tym: 'Wszyscy:'Która to Amy, a która Samey! Kiedy wszystkie pary już skończyły. 'Chris:'Koniec czasu! 'Jasmine:'Nie rozróżniałam głowy Amy od głowy Samey były takie same. 'Chris:'Chcem tylko powiedzieć, że wszystkie imiona uczestników były napisane na szyi małym druczkiem. 'Wszyscy:'Co, ale jak to!? '(PZ)Cameron:'O zwycięstwie zadecyduje ludzkie szczęście. Parę minut później. 'Chris:'Uwaga! Mam wyniki 3 konkurencji i całej sztafety.Zwycięzcami 3 konkurencji i całej sztafety są... ... ... ... ... .... ... .... ... ..'''Dawn&Topher '''oraz '''Shawn&Courtney! Shawn&Courtney:'Juhu! Dawn pocałowała Tophera. '''Dawn:'Spisałeś się. 'Chris:'Jasmine i Cameron jako jedyni daliście, że w ostatnim odcinku odpadła Samey, co jest nieprawdą.Jedno z was dziś wyleci. 'Shawn:'Tylko nie Jasmine. 'Chris:'Widzimy się na ceremonii. Przed Ceremonią '(PZ)Jasmine:'Szkoda, że jedno z nas musi odpaść, ale sorry Cameron. '(PZ)Cameron:'Jasmine nie zasługuje na eliminację, więc głosuję na siebie. Tym czasem w jaskini. 'Courtney:'Cześć, Topher. Pocałowała go. 'Topher:'Ja bym się pozbył Camerona. 'Courtney:'Masz rację. Nagle podchodzi Dawn. 'Dawn:'To będzie złe posunięcie. 'Courtney:'Co masz na myśli? 'Dawn:'To, by się pozbyć Jasmine gdyż jest dobra we wszystkim i ma największe szanse na wygranie sezonu. 'Courtney:'Rozumiem, dobra Jasmine do domu! 'Topher:'Jestem za! '(PZ)Dawn:'Przepraszam Jasmine, poniosło mnie troche. Zaczęła płakać. Ceremonia 'Chris:'Witajcie na ceremonii Jasmine i Cameron przegraliście to napewno już was boli.Głosy oddane, wyczytam również imiona uczestników, którzy dane głosy oddawali... 'Jasmine:'Po co to robisz! 'Chris:'Bo mam prawo.Uwaga, 3 głosy na Camerona od Shawna, Jasmine i Camerona oraz 3 głosy na Jasmine od Dawn, Tophera i Courtney.A więc ostatnia pianka ląduje do...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... .... Jasmine mu przerwała. 'Jasmine:'Odchodzę, to ja powinnam odpaść, a nie Cameron. 'Shawn:'Wracam z tobą! Przytulił ją. 'Cameron:'Ale Jasmine. 'Jasmine:'I tak ten program jest nic nie warty.Shawn zostań wierzę w Ciebie! 'Shawn:'Wygram dla Ciebie! 'Chris:'Jasmine i Cameron odpadacie oboje! Nagle oboje znaleźli się w armacie. 'Jasmine:'To był zaszczyt być z tobą w parze. 'Cameron:'Dzięki, w końcu wrócę do swojej mamy. Nagle przychodzi Shawn i Chris. 'Shawn:'Będę tęsknić Jasmine. 'Jasmine:'Kocham Cię! Nagle Chris wcisnął guzik. 'Jasmine&Cameron:'Aaaaaaaaaa! 'Chris:'Została finałowa 4.Kto wystąpi w półfinale dowiecie się w Totalnej Porażce Powrót na wyspę Pahkitew! '''Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Powrót na wyspę Pahkitew - Odcinki